Horoscope Precure the Movie: Blast to the Past!
by HeartPrecure145
Summary: It's Niko's birthday and the girls decided to throw her a party. But Baby, a Pretty Cure mascot from the past. asks for their help to save the Pretty Cures of her time. A new enemy named the Time Magician send them back in time, they have to ask the past Pretty Cures for help. Will the girls ever get back, or will they be stuck in the past forever? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys, and welcome to the awesome movie for Horoscope Precure! I bet you guys have been waiting a long time for this movie! Also, I bet you've all been wondering, 'Hey, when's my Horoscope coming into this?' Well, the wait is over! You'll just have to wait and see. Okay, now I present you: Horoscope Precure the Movie!: Blast to the Past!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure or the Miracle Light idea. I only own the plot and my characters!**

**Enjoy the Movie!**

* * *

**"**Mina, kon'nichiwa!" Tori yelled as she and the rest of the 5 mascots stood in front of a big audience.

"Kon'nichiwa!" They yelled back happily.

"Thanks so much for coming to the premiere of Horoscope Precure the Movie!" Vicky yelled.

The audience cheered.

"Mina as you all know, there will be a new threat against the Pretty Cure!" Gemily said.

The audience gasped.

"But don't worry, we can help them fight!" Aqua said calming the audience down.

"To do this, reach down under your chair and pull out the Miracle Light!" Shadow said.

Everyone reached down into their seats and pulled out a Miracle Light.

"We can use these to cheer on the Pretty Cure, and we can yell..."

"Pretty Cure, you can do it!" The mascots yelled.

"Can you all do that?" Tori asked.

"Pretty Cure, you can do it!" The audience yelled.

"Hm, I think it can be a little louder than that." Vicky said crossing her tiny arms.

"Yell louder, 'Pretty Cure, you can do it!'"

"PRETTY CURE, YOU CAN DO IT!" The audience yelled even louder, blowing away the mascots...literally.

"Much better!" Vicky said with a thumbs up.

"Remember, if you want to turn on your Miracle Light; then press the button on the right side." Gemily explained.

"There are few things you need to know about the Miracle Light. First, do not wave it in the air rapidly. It can cause someone to get hurt, so be cautious." Aqua said showing a diagram of what could happen.

"Second, do not put the light in your eyes. It can blind you, and you won't be able to watch the Movie." Shadow said showing the diagram of that pointing to the Movie with a big X.

"I think that's all right?" Tori asked her teammates.

"No, we're forgetting something." Gemily said rubbing her chin.

"Oh yeah, we have to introduce the rest of the mascots!" Aqua exclaimed.

"That's right!" Vicky yelled with a light bulb on her head.

"Mina, I'd like you meet the new, or should I say old, mascots that will appear in the Movie. Ladies and Gentlemen, and mascots too, meet Fire the Ram, Baby the Goat, Lee the Lion, Majesty the Pony, and Pika the Wolf!" The mascots yelled as everyone cheered.

"We're glad to be here!" Fire said smiling.

"Let's work well together!" The mascots yelled to each other.

"Alright Mina, it's time to start! Enjoy the awesome Movie!" Tori said with a wink.

"Enjoy the show!" The mascots yelled as everyone clapped.

* * *

The sound of a popping balloon, caused a girl with light brown hair and dark green eyes to shriek in pain.

'Ow, this stupid balloon!" The girl yelled throwing it to the grassy ground.

"Don't worry about it Bunnie, we have plenty more." A girl with dark brown hair and dark honey eyes said laughing.

"I know, but Minnie and Kris are doing it perfectly." Bunnie said pointing to two girls, one with dark purple hair and black eyes and the other with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Then try harder!" She heard the girl with dark purple hair yell.

Meanwhile with Minnie and Kris...

"I'm so excited for Niko's surprise party!" Minnie said as she blew into more balloons.

"Well I'm not as excited as you are, but I do like birthdays." Kris said with a smirk.

"And cake!" They heard Bunnie yelled from the other side of the yard.

"Yes, and cake too!" Kris yelled back.

"Anyway, where are Niko and Gia?"

* * *

"Hurry up Niko, we have to go!' Gia whined as they sat in an ice cream parlor.

"Come on, let me finish my Cookies N' Cream first." Niko said as she continued to spoon down her ice cream.

"You promised that we'd go to your house to meet up with the girls."

"But, this is my birthday ice cream."

"For the love of Horoscopes Niko, birthday or not, we are going." Gia said as she took her friends hand and walked out of the parlor.

"Why are we in a rush for." Niko asked as she tried to hang onto Gia's hand while she ran.

"It's rude to leave people at you house waiting for you." Gia replied, knowing the real truth.

Niko pouted as they finally reached the house.

Gia reached for her pocket and pulled out a whistle. She quickly blew on it, making Niko cover her ears.

"What was that for?" Niko asked.

"I like doing that after a nice run." Gia lied as she placed the whistle back into her pocket.

"You're weird." Niko said as she playfully punched Gia in the arm.

'Hope they heard the signal.' Gia thought as she took Niko inside.

"The signal has been fired, everyone to their hiding places." Bunnie said as they all hid behind something," This is so exciting!"

"Shh." The girls said to her from their hiding spaces.

"Sorry..."

"You said everyone was here, where are they?" They heard Niko ask, making them snicker a little," If they're not here, I'm going back for more ice cream."

"They are here." They heard Gia said, making them snick more.

"Where?" Niko asked, obviously not hearing the snickering.

The girls couldn't take it anymore, they jumped up from their hiding spaces," SURPRISE!"

"You guys...WOW." Niko said as she ran up to them and hugged them.

"We got you, didn't we?" Minnie asked as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, you did." Niko said hugging back.

"You were about to leave us for ice cream." Carlee pointed out, telling Niko that they were listening.

"Haha, well I thought I was being tricked by Gia again." Niko said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, now that the birthday girl is here, let's party!" Bunnie said as she blew a birthday horn.

"Okay!" The girls cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, an unknown face was overlooking the whole thing.

"I've already got rid of me once, I won't let it happen again in this time." The mystery man said as he disappeared in a black smoke.

* * *

"Time to blow out your candles." Carlee said placing a pink cake in front of Niko," It's an ice cream cake."

"Cookies N' Cream?"

"Absolutely."

"Yay!" Niko cheered.

"Blow the candles, Bunnie wants cake!" Bunnie yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Niko yelled as she leaned over to blow the candles.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" They all heard, coming closer and closer.

"What is that?" Niko asked as she looked around.

"Look out!" The voice yelled.

Niko finally looked up into the sky, only for a big fluff to land hard on her face, knocking her along with her chair down.

"Niko!" The girls yelled, checking on their friend.

"I'm okay..." Niko said as she peeled the fluff off of her face.

Staring right at her was a little Baby Goat with wings," Hi."

"It spoke." Niko said throwing the goat across the yard, only for her to fly to balance herself.

"Hey, please be careful~baa." the goat said as she flew right back over to Niko," Don't all fairies talk?"

"You're a fairy?" Niko asked," From where?"

"Zodiac Land~baa." The goat spoke smiling.

"What's your name?" Minnie asked.

"My name is Baby the Goat, and I am Cure Capricorn's mascot~baa." She announced.

"Cure Capricorn?" The girls asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but for some reason we were separated~baa." Baby said frowning.

"I wish we could help you, but I don't think there is a Cure Capricorn here." Carlee said.

"Right now there's only us: Cure Taurus, Cure Virgo, Cure Gemini, Cure Aquarius, Cure Scorpio, and Cure Libra." Kris explained.

"There are more Horoscope Pretty Cures~baa?" Baby asked in shock.

"What do you mean 'more'?" Bunnie asked.

"Now I think I know what's going on. I've been sent back in time~baa." Baby exclaimed in shock.

"How?" Niko asked.

"It was probably that evil Time Magician we were fighting a few minutes ago~baa." She said.

Niko rubbed her chin," I think Tori might be able to help us." Niko said as she called for her mascot.

"What is it Niko~tutu?" Tori asked.

She then spotted the baby goat and gasped," Is that who I think it is?"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Baby." Baby said introducing herself to Tori.

"No way, it's nice to finally meet you in person Ms. Baby!" Tori said as they shook hands.

"You know who Baby is Tori?" Niko asked.

"Yes, everyone in Zodiac Land know who is~tutu." Tori said," I'm calling the others. Hey you guys, you wouldn't guess who's here right now~tutu."

The other mascot came and flew over to Tori.

"What is it~vicu?" Vicky asked as she crossed her tiny arms.

"I'd like you to meet Horoscope Precure first mascot Baby the Goat." Tori said pointing to the baby blue goat, who waved.

"Baby-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you~gemu." Gemily said as she walked over and shook hands with her.

"The pleasure is mine~baa." Baby said with a smile.

"Do you guys think you can help Baby, she says that she's here from the past." Gia asked the mascots, who looked rather shocked.

Baby finished explaining the whole story to everyone while they ate Niko's birthday cake.

"So this guy named Time Magician sent you back in time?" Kris asked Baby, who nodded.

"Without me, Cure Capricorn won't be able to transform and defeat him~baa. But I think he must of followed me here to get rid of you guys too~baa." Baby explained.

"Because he wants to get rid of the Pretty Cure of this time as well." Gia finished, gaining nods from everyone.

"That's right, and it will be done quickly." A deep voice said causing everyone to look up.

A man in a black cloak along with a dark hat stood on top of Niko's roof.

"Who are you?" Kris asked pointing up to him.

"That's him, that is the time Magician!" Baby yelled.

"He doesn't look half bad to me." Kris said as she shrugged.

"Well he is, his magic is very powerful and it was able to send me back in time." Baby explained," So watch out for his blasts!"

"Alright Baby, don't worry," Niko said as she smiled," Well get rid of him and take you back home."

Their mascots flew up to them and turned into their locks.

* * *

"Precure, Unlock my Horoscope!" The girls yelled as they popped in their keys and turned it all the way. Gia raised her staff in the air.

"Go, Horoscope: Taurus, Virgo, Gemini, Aquarius, Scorpio, and Libra!" Their mascots yelled as their locks (and staff) grew brighter.

The background was a blue sky with green grass. Niko was flying threw the sky with her whole body glowing a pink glittery color, happily smiling. She landed on the ground which made the ground shake. The background changed into a pink vortex. She crossed her arms and pink fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. After, white strips appeared on her wrists as well. She had a one arm tank top shirt that is pink and has white lining and a little white sleeve on the other arm. She has a puffy pink skirt with white layers on the bottom. She has white thigh-high stockings and pink short boots with heels. She gains pink and white Taurus earrings and a pink strip around her neck that holds her key. She closes her eyes and her hair is engulfed by a white light and appears as a pinkish reddish color and her eyes are now a lighter pink color. Her hair is tied into a side ponytail and is tied with a white ribbon. A headband with golden Taurus horns appear on top of her head. The lock is placed in a light pink and white bag by her side.

Minnie was in a rain forest on top of a tree branch over looking the view. Vince tied around her body and she jumped off of the tree, landing onto the ground and making the vines disappear revealing her blue, glittery body. The background changed into a blue vortex and Minnie stood crossed foot in the middle. She did peace signs with her fingers as short dark blue gloves appeared on her hands and a white strip wrapped around her wrists. She tapped her feet as long boots that were white and a lighter blue were placed on her feet. She had a blue off the shoulder tank top that had white lining and white sleeves on both short off shoulder sleeves. She has a puffy blue skirt with white layers on the bottom. She had a dark blue strip on her neck that held her key. She closed her eyes and folded her arms as her hair changed into a aqua blue color and her eyes changed into a dark blue color. She had Virgo sign earrings and a headband with golden angel wings on top. Her lock was placed in a pink and white bag that was placed by her side.

Wind was blowing everywhere and a tornado began to form in front of Bunnie. She smirked as she jumped into it and began to turn around. The wind wrapped around her body as it began to glow a glittery green color and the tornado was changed into a green vortex. Bunnie ran her fingers through her hair as white ribbon wrapped around her arm, while the other hand had a short dark green glove with a white strap on it. She had a strapless green top with white spaghetti straps criss crossed on her neck. She has a green puffy skirt with white layers on the bottom. She also had white short leggings on the bottom . She has white socks and short dark green boots that have straps criss crossing up her legs. She also has a dark green strap on her neck that holds her key. She gained Gemini sign golden earrings. She spins around a few times like a tornado and her hair becomes a light green color and her eyes become an emerald color. She hair is tied into two pigtails and two straps of hair is in front of her face with two gold rings on them. She has a white headband with two halves of a heart on top. A pink and white bag with her lock inside is placed at her side.

Air wrapped around Carlee's body as she sped through the sky. She landed onto the ground as her body glowed a glittery gold color. She kicked up her legs as long dark gold boots appeared on her legs, followed by short white stockings. She reached out her arm as a orange stripe appeared on it. She gained a golden shirt with a collar that rested on her shoulders, white sleeves was at the end of them. She had an orange skirt with white layers on the bottoms and a golden belt. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as her hair changed into a light orange color, while tied into a ponytail and her eyes were a lighter honey color. She had a yellow stripe on her neck that held her key and a pink and white bag with her lock inside was placed by her side.

Kris stood in the middle of the ocean, water wrapped around her as she sped through the ocean. She dived down, revealing a purple vortex. She placed her arms out and long, fingerless, purple gloves with a white strap on each wrist appeared. She wrapped her arms around her glittery body as purple short boots with frills on the top (king of like Milky Rose's shoes) and white stockings. She had a purple skirt that was puffy and had lavender colored layers on the bottom. Her top was a lavender colored strapless with white strap on her shoulder and the Scorpio sign was placed on her top. She had a dark purple strap on her neck that held her key and gold Scorpio earrings. Her hair turned into a purple color and had a gold headband with the Scorpio sign dangling onto her forehead. Her eyes changed to a lighter purple color, and her lock was placed into a pink bag onto her sign.

Gia was in the air in a snowing, night background. The snow wrapped around her body as she began to plummet to the ground. She landed on a plate of ice as they snowing night was replaced with a silvery-white vortex. Her body was replaced with a glittery silver as she crossed her legs. Long, white skates with two black straps appeared on them. She moved her hands high as black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. She jumped into a Triple Axel as a white dress with a black neck and black belt appeared on her body. A white strap appeared on her neck and she kicked her head back as a golden (Sailor Moon crown) crown with a black crystal in the middle appeared on her forehead. The Libra sign appeared on her arm and her blonde hair changed into black along with her eyes that changed to silver. She grabbed her staff again as it fell into her hands.

"The courage of the bull is as strong as the heart," Niko made a heart sign with her hands near her necklace as she puts her hands in the air and one leg in the air.

"Cure Taurus!"

"The spirit of an angel lightens the way to my heart." Minnie said as she spread her arms apart to her sides and crossed her feet.

"Cure Virgo!"

"The characteristics of a twin is bonded with my soul!" Bunnie called as she spun around and had her back in the front with her head also turned to the front and both her arms were outwards.

"Cure Gemini!" She said.

"The sweet taste of passion and harmony." Carlee said as she turned around and posed her arms still crossed over her chest and her legs crossed.

"Cure Aquarius!" She called.

"The stinging determination of my beating heart," Kris said as she posed her she arms crossed as well as her legs, right over the left one.

"Cure Scorpio!"

"The gentle peace of the snow is filled in my heart," Gia said as she twirled around and pointed her staff out and crossed her legs (Right over left).

"Cure Libra!"

"We are forever free! Horoscope Precure!" They all said as they did their poses.

* * *

'Wow, you guys are really the next generation of Pretty Cure!" Baby said as she watched them.

Cure Taurus nodded," Stay here, okay?"

Baby nodded as she watched them fly up to the Time Magician.

"Ha, you girls think you can defeat me? What makes you think you can when I've already defeat the past Horoscope Precure?" The Magician asked dodging their attacks.

"Because we are friends and united, and there is nothing that will stop us from saving the world." Cure Virgo said as she threw a punch.

"We might look like weird girls, but with a little bit of sweets and heart we can stop anyone!" Cure Gemini said throwing a kick.

"Let's do an attack." Cure Aquarius said to the girls, who nodded.

"Taurus Charge!"

"Virgo Light Stream!"

"Twin Collaboration!"

"Passionate Storm."

"Scorpio Sting!"

"Snow Beam!"

The Time Magician easily reflected the attacks back at them knocking them over," Weak as the others."

"Mina, are you okay?" Baby asked as she flew over to them.

"We're okay Baby, don't worry." Cure Taurus said with a wink.

"I don't have time for little girls jumping around in skirts." The Magician said as he held up his hand," Time Rift!"

"Not again!" Baby yelled as she held onto Taurus closer.

"What do you mean?" Taurus asked.

"He's send us back in time." She explained.

Suddenly, a big tornado began to suck the girls inside.

"Ahhhhhh!" They yelled as they disappeared from sight.

**Where do you think the girls went? Are you guys enjoying the first part of the Movie? I hope so! Tune in to see what happens next. And I know you all are excited because we found out there are more Horoscope Precures from the past. Well, more surprises are coming your way next on Horoscope Precure the Movie: Blast to the Past!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, it's HeartPrecure145 again! It's time to continue on with the Movie. There are a lot of surprises up ahead, and one big one that you won't even expect! So get ready cause here is Horoscope Precure the Movie!: Blast to the Past!**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" The de-morphed girls yelled as they fell onto a pile of soft grass.

Niko rubbed her back as she stood up.

'This time Magician guy must be really stupid because he teleported us somewhere else instead of 'Back in Time.' She thought as she stood up.

"Where are we?" Carlee asked as they all stood up and looked around.

Baby and the other mascots got up as well.

"It's home, I'm back!" Baby yelled with joy.

"You mean this is the past? It looks so familiar." Kris said as she looked around.

"That's because the old Pretty Cures too lived where you live now." Baby explained," Come on, I'll take you too them."

The girls looked at each other before they followed Baby.

The girls ended up at a nice average house, not too far from where they were.

"Who's house is this?" Minnie asked as they approached the front of the door.

"This is Capricorn's house, the group always meets up here." baby explained as she used her tiny hand to ring the doorbell.

After a few seconds a girl with brown hair and baby blue eyes opened the door.

"Kai-san, I'm home." Baby said as she launched herself into the girl's arms.

"Baby, we were so worried about you." The girl, who's name was Kai, said as she held the mascot tight. She looked up and saw the 6 girls standing there as well, "Baby, who are they?"

"Kai, these are the Pretty Cures of the future." Baby explained.

"Future...?" Kai looked so confused.

"Yes, the Time Magician sent us here." Niko spoke," Oh by the way, my name is Sasaki Niko."

"Niko...that's a nice name." Kai said as she smiled.

"And these are my friends Minnie, Bunnie, Carlee, Kris, and Gia." Niko said pointing to each one.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Nakahara Kai." Kai said," Please come in, I bet the others will be pleased to see you again Baby."

All the girls walked into the house, making sure to take off their shoes and replace them with slippers. Kai guided them downstairs and into a room, where 4 girls and mascots were talking amongst themselves.

"Mina, I'm back!" Baby yelled as she flew over to her friends.

"Baby!" They yelled as they ran over to hug her.

"How'd you get back?" The girl with black hair and plum colored eyes asked.

"These girls helped her." Kai answered as she brought the 6 forward," They say that they're from the future."

"The future?" A girl with mint colored hair and silver eyes asked in confusion.

"It's true, they're the Pretty Cures of the future." Baby said," Mascots and everything."

"There is no way that the power of the Horoscopes were entrusted with these people." The girl with dark red hair and brown eyes said snarling.

Niko started to fume, but Minnie held her shoulder.

"I believe it was entrusted with us because our mascots have chosen us, which means that we are worthy." Minnie corrected as politely as she could.

"Excuse Arianna she doesn't like new people, me from experience." The girl with blonde hair and crystal yellow eyes said, glaring at her friend.

"We have to help the girls get back." Baby said.

"Why should we help them? They can get back on their own." The girl named Arianna said as she crossed her arms.

"Well I think we should help them get back, I don't think if we were in the situation they are in right now would be easy for us either." Kai explained as she looked at the 6 girls.

"Kai is right. If we don't get them back to their time, then the time space continuum will be disrupted." The girl with black hair and plum hair said.

"At least Harp understands the situation." Kai said looking at her red headed friend, who looked away.

"I think it'll be a good idea to help them, making more friends is better for me." The girl with blonde hair and yellow eyes said with a smile," By the way my name is Diamond, but call me Dia for short. I'm Cure Leo."

"I'm Harp." The girl with black hair and plum eyes said.

"And I am Yui." The girl with mint hair and silver eyes said.

"It's nice to meet our successors from long ago." Bunnie said as she shook all of their hands, except for Arianna who stared daggers at her when she inched closer.

"And it's very nice to know that in the future, the world is in good hands." Kai said smiling to the girls.

"If the world was in good hands, do you think they would be here right now?" Arianna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I think that's enough out of you Arianna, you're making a bad impression on the girls." Yui said as she crossed her arms.

"I've had enough. You guys can go ahead and help them all you want, but I'm not including myself in this. Meeting finished." Arianna said as she got up and lefted the room.

"Is she always like that?" Niko asked as she looked at the empty spot that held Arianna before.

"Sometimes, but recently not really." Harp replied as she sighed.

"Do you guys have a 6th cure like we do? There is 12 signs after all." Gia asked.

"We do actually, her name is Belle. But she is always late to these kinds of meetings." Kai explained, shaking my head.

"She is your sister after all Kai, talk some sense into her." Harp said with a smirk.

"I wish I could, but she has the same answer all the time. 'When the time comes, I will come.' just like that." Kai said, imitating what should sound like her sister.

'Haha, sounds kinda like my Aunt.' Niko thought as she chuckled to herself.

"And I'm here!" A voice said as everyone turned to the doorway.

There, they saw a girl with black hair and silver eyes.

"Where've you been, the meeting is finished already?" Kai asked as she approached the girl.

"I got caught up on my practicing, no big deal." The girl said. Then she looked at the 6 girls," Who are you guys?"

"We're from the future. I'm Niko, and these are my friends Minnie, Bunnie, Carlee, Kris, and Gia." Niko said as she introduced everyone else.

"Well, my name is Belle. How'd you guys get here?"

"The Time Magician brought them here." Harp answered for them.

"Him again, he never stops does he?"

"Villains never stop until they get their way." Yui mentioned.

"The sad part is that Arianna won't even help them, could you believe it?" Kai said as she shook her head.

"I do believe it, she like that all time. But once you get to know her, then you'll be fine." Belle said with a thumbs up.

"Sorry to break it up, but there's a Negative nearby." Baby said as she flew over to Kai.

"Come on girls let's go." Kai said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"I'll destroy those Pretty Cures right here in the past. Nobody will be able to get in the way of my plans." The Time Magician said as he stood on top of a high building, while overlooking the Negative destroy things.

The girls had just arrived at the scene.

"It's that Magician that took us here." Bunnie said as she pointed to the top of the building.

"Then let's teach him not to mess with us." Kris said as she cracked her fingers.

"Ok then, let's go!." Niko said as the 6 stood forward.

* * *

"Precure, Unlock my Horoscope!" The girls yelled as they popped in their keys and turned it all the way. Gia raised her staff in the air.

"Go, Horoscope: Taurus, Virgo, Gemini, Aquarius, Scorpio, and Libra!" Their mascots yelled as their locks (and staff) grew brighter.

The background was a blue sky with green grass. Niko was flying threw the sky with her whole body glowing a pink glittery color, happily smiling. She landed on the ground which made the ground shake. The background changed into a pink vortex. She crossed her arms and pink fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. After, white strips appeared on her wrists as well. She had a one arm tank top shirt that is pink and has white lining and a little white sleeve on the other arm. She has a puffy pink skirt with white layers on the bottom. She has white thigh-high stockings and pink short boots with heels. She gains pink and white Taurus earrings and a pink strip around her neck that holds her key. She closes her eyes and her hair is engulfed by a white light and appears as a pinkish reddish color and her eyes are now a lighter pink color. Her hair is tied into a side ponytail and is tied with a white ribbon. A headband with golden Taurus horns appear on top of her head. The lock is placed in a light pink and white bag by her side.

Minnie was in a rain forest on top of a tree branch over looking the view. Vince tied around her body and she jumped off of the tree, landing onto the ground and making the vines disappear revealing her blue, glittery body. The background changed into a blue vortex and Minnie stood crossed foot in the middle. She did peace signs with her fingers as short dark blue gloves appeared on her hands and a white strip wrapped around her wrists. She tapped her feet as long boots that were white and a lighter blue were placed on her feet. She had a blue off the shoulder tank top that had white lining and white sleeves on both short off shoulder sleeves. She has a puffy blue skirt with white layers on the bottom. She had a dark blue strip on her neck that held her key. She closed her eyes and folded her arms as her hair changed into a aqua blue color and her eyes changed into a dark blue color. She had Virgo sign earrings and a headband with golden angel wings on top. Her lock was placed in a pink and white bag that was placed by her side.

Wind was blowing everywhere and a tornado began to form in front of Bunnie. She smirked as she jumped into it and began to turn around. The wind wrapped around her body as it began to glow a glittery green color and the tornado was changed into a green vortex. Bunnie ran her fingers through her hair as white ribbon wrapped around her arm, while the other hand had a short dark green glove with a white strap on it. She had a strapless green top with white spaghetti straps criss crossed on her neck. She has a green puffy skirt with white layers on the bottom. She also had white short leggings on the bottom . She has white socks and short dark green boots that have straps criss crossing up her legs. She also has a dark green strap on her neck that holds her key. She gained Gemini sign golden earrings. She spins around a few times like a tornado and her hair becomes a light green color and her eyes become an emerald color. She hair is tied into two pigtails and two straps of hair is in front of her face with two gold rings on them. She has a white headband with two halves of a heart on top. A pink and white bag with her lock inside is placed at her side.

Air wrapped around Carlee's body as she sped through the sky. She landed onto the ground as her body glowed a glittery gold color. She kicked up her legs as long dark gold boots appeared on her legs, followed by short white stockings. She reached out her arm as a orange stripe appeared on it. She gained a golden shirt with a collar that rested on her shoulders, white sleeves was at the end of them. She had an orange skirt with white layers on the bottoms and a golden belt. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as her hair changed into a light orange color, while tied into a ponytail and her eyes were a lighter honey color. She had a yellow stripe on her neck that held her key and a pink and white bag with her lock inside was placed by her side.

Kris stood in the middle of the ocean, water wrapped around her as she sped through the ocean. She dived down, revealing a purple vortex. She placed her arms out and long, fingerless, purple gloves with a white strap on each wrist appeared. She wrapped her arms around her glittery body as purple short boots with frills on the top (king of like Milky Rose's shoes) and white stockings. She had a purple skirt that was puffy and had lavender colored layers on the bottom. Her top was a lavender colored strapless with white strap on her shoulder and the Scorpio sign was placed on her top. She had a dark purple strap on her neck that held her key and gold Scorpio earrings. Her hair turned into a purple color and had a gold headband with the Scorpio sign dangling onto her forehead. Her eyes changed to a lighter purple color, and her lock was placed into a pink bag onto her sign.

Gia was in the air in a snowing, night background. The snow wrapped around her body as she began to plummet to the ground. She landed on a plate of ice as they snowing night was replaced with a silvery-white vortex. Her body was replaced with a glittery silver as she crossed her legs. Long, white skates with two black straps appeared on them. She moved her hands high as black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. She jumped into a Triple Axel as a white dress with a black neck and black belt appeared on her body. A white strap appeared on her neck and she kicked her head back as a golden (Sailor Moon crown) crown with a black crystal in the middle appeared on her forehead. The Libra sign appeared on her arm and her blonde hair changed into black along with her eyes that changed to silver. She grabbed her staff again as it fell into her hands.

"The courage of the bull is as strong as the heart," Niko made a heart sign with her hands near her necklace as she puts her hands in the air and one leg in the air.

"Cure Taurus!"

"The spirit of an angel lightens the way to my heart." Minnie said as she spread her arms apart to her sides and crossed her feet.

"Cure Virgo!"

"The characteristics of a twin is bonded with my soul!" Bunnie called as she spun around and had her back in the front with her head also turned to the front and both her arms were outwards.

"Cure Gemini!" She said.

"The sweet taste of passion and harmony." Carlee said as she turned around and posed her arms still crossed over her chest and her legs crossed.

"Cure Aquarius!" She called.

"The stinging determination of my beating heart," Kris said as she posed her she arms crossed as well as her legs, right over the left one.

"Cure Scorpio!"

"The gentle peace of the snow is filled in my heart," Gia said as she twirled around and pointed her staff out and crossed her legs (Right over left).

"Cure Libra!"

"We are forever free! Horoscope Precure!" They all said as they did their poses.

* * *

"Wow." The other 5 said as they stood in awe.

"Alright guys, it's our turn." Kai said.

"You're forgetting someone." A voice said.

The girls turned around and saw that it was Arianna standing behind him.

"Finally got some sense into yourself?" Harp asked with a smirk.

"No, I came to do my job as a Pretty Cure. Now let's go." She answered back with a frown.

The others sighed as they stood beside her.

Their mascots turned into pink compacts.

* * *

"Precure, Place my Horoscope!" The girls yelled as they opened their compacts. There in the middle was their signs and they traced it with their finger making it light up.

"Pretty Up: Aries, Capricorn, Leo, Sagittarius, and Pisces." Their mascots yelled as their mirror lite up.

"Mirror, Mirror Place my Horoscope!" Belle said as she looked through a mirror, which turned into a compact like the others. She too traced her sign that was in the middle of the compact.

"Pretty Up: Cancer!" Her mascot said as the mirror lite up.

The surrounding was a very hot area with a burning volcano ready to erupt. When it does, the hot lava along with Arianna shoot out of it. She does a backflip in the air and kicks her feet up, making red and white high heel boots appear on her feet. She wrapped her arms around her body, making two red and white long fingerless gloves appeared on her arms. Red ribbon wrapped around her upper arm and stopped before hitting her shoulders. She unwrapped her arms from her body and the red ribbon wrapped around her glowing body. A red and white top appeared that had a bow on each side of the sleeves. The ribbon trailed down and a white skirt with red puff under appeared. The ribbon continued to her hair and wrapped around it, making it turn into a brighter red. The ribbon tied her hair into a ponytail. She opened her eyes and they were now a fire red-orange color. Her compact was placed at her side and into a pink and white bag.

Kai's surrounding was a grassy plain with nothing in sight. She did a back flip into the air and the grass was lifted off of the ground. Baby blue and white short boots with heels appeared on her feet as she continued to fly into the air. She spread her arms out and simple white and baby blue gloves appeared on her hands. The grass that lifted off the ground was now turned into a baby blue ribbon and wrapped around her body. It unwrapped revealing a Lolita baby blue dress with a white medium sleeved jacket. The ribbon then tied around her legs making white stockings appear. The ribbon made its way up to Kai's hair, and made it a darker baby blue color. The ribbon wrapped around her hair and made a bow, leaving her hair out. Her eyes remained the same. The compact was placed at her side and into a pink and white bag.

Dia's surrounding was the night sky filled with bright shining stars. She does a backflip into the air, pulling a few stars with her. She pulls her legs to her chest making long white and yellow boots appear. She brought her hands to her face, making fish net yellow finger less gloves appear. She jumped onto one of the big stars and started to fly around the night sky. The stars that she pulled with her turned into a yellow ribbon. It wrapped around her body making a one shoulder tank top with white lining. The ribbon trailed below, making a yellow skirt with white puff on the bottom appeared. White stockings appeared on her legs. The ribbon wrapped around her hair, turning it into a more brighter yellow color along with her eyes. The ribbon split into two, making her hair into two pigtails. Her compact was placed at her side and into a pink and white bag.

Harp's background was a bunch of meteors falling from the sky. She was on the ground waiting for one to come, and when it did she jumped out of the way doing a backflip. She brought her hands to her face, making purple and white long gloves appear onto her hands. Her feet gained purple and white long sneaker-like boots. One of the meteors that was falling from the sky turned into a purple ribbon and wrapped around her waist, making a purple and white skirt with white ruffles on the bottom appear. It went upward and did a criss cross like shape around her chest, making a purple and white criss cross shirt with little white sleeves appear. Lavender colored stockings appeared onto her legs. The ribbon travelled upward to her hair and wrapped around it, turning it into a lavender color along with her eyes. The ribbon tied behind her hair, making a cute bow on the back. Her compact was placed at her side and into a pink and white bag.

Yui's background was a raining sky with little droplets of water falling from the sky. A line of the droplets turned into a green ribbon and wrapped around her body. She did a backflip into the air and kicked her legs up, making green heels with ribbon wrapped around her legs. The ribbon made its way up to her whole body and wrapped around it, making a one-shoulder green and white dress with white ruffles on the bottom appear. The ribbon wrapped around one of her arms, making a long green gloves appear. Then it wrapped around the other arm, making a short white glove appear. The ribbon went to her hair and turned into a ki-lime color. Her silver eyes turned into a vibrate emerald color. The ribbon tied her hair into a side ponytail. Her compact was placed at her side and into a pink and white bag.

Belle's background was the ocean floor, where all the fish and sea plants were swimming passed her. She began to swim to the surface and when she came out she did a backflip. The water she brought with her when she came out, turned into a white ribbon that followed behind her as she flew through the sky. She brought her legs up, making white long boots with gold shoelaces appeared on her feet. Her hands did not gain any gloves, only gold bracelets appeared on both of her wrists. The white ribbon wrapped around her whole body, making a pure white dress with gold trimming on the bottom with no sleeves appear on her body. A white strip appear around her bare neck, trailed with a little gold in it. The ribbon went to her hair and turned it into a golden blonde color. Her eyes turned into a crystal like gold color to match with her eyes. The ribbon curled around her hair, not only making it curly but also with white highlights here and there. Her compact was at her side and into a pink and white bag.

"Burning Heart, Cure Aries!" Cure Aries said as she did a pose with her arms crossed along with her hands.

"Soft Spirit, Cure Capricorn!" Cure Capricorn said as she did a pose with her hand in the air and one on her waist.

"Heated Passion, Cure Leo!" Cure Leo said as she did a pose with her back facing forward and her hands on her hips.

"Pure Thinking, Cure Sagittarius!" Cure Sagittarius said as she did a pose with her legs crossed and her hands on to her sides.

"Sweet Melody, Cure Pisces!" Cure Pisces said as she did a pose with her hands cradling each other under her chest and her legs crossed.

"Crystal Soul, Cure Cancer." Cure Cancer said as she did her pose with one of her legs up and her hand on her hips.

"Always Sweet, Horoscope Precure!" They all yelled as they did their poses again.

* * *

"You girls think you can honestly fight me?" The Time Magician asked as he smirked.

"Well yeah, with all 12 of us together we certainly can." Cure Taurus said as she pointed to each girl.

"Well see about that." The Time Magician said as he blasted purple orbs at the girls.

They each separated into their groups of 6 and went for the attack one by one.

"Resonate, my inner Horoscope!" The girls yelled as their Horoscope Sign on their arms began to glow their colors.

"Horoscope: Taurus."

"Horoscope: Virgo."

"Horoscope: Gemini."

"Horoscope: Aquarius."

"Horoscope: Scorpio."

"Horoscope: Libra."

"Precure, Astro Arrow!" They all yelled as a rainbow beam shot at the monster.

The attack barely touched him by an inch.

"But that was suppose to get him for sure!" Cure Virgo yelled as they continued to fire some attacks.

"Let us show you how its done." Cure Aries said, gaining a glare from Cure Taurus.

"Precure Blast Set!" The past Pretty Cures said as they traced their signs on their compacts.

"Burning Heart!" Cure Aries said as her compact glowed red.

"Soft Spirit!" Cure Capricorn said as her compact glowed baby blue.

"Heated Passion!" Cure Leo said as her compact glowed yellow.

"Pure Thinking!" Cure Sagittarius said as her compact glowed purple.

"Sweet Melody!" Cure Pisces said as her compact glowed green.

"Crystal Soul!" Cure Cancer said as her compact glowed white.

"Precure, Mirror Break!" They all yelled as glass that was colored rainbow fired at the Time Magician, only for it to meet too.

"Impossible." Cure Aries yelled frustrated.

"Haha, I told you that your energy blast cannot touch me. But mine can touch you!" The Time Magician then started to shoot energy blast at the girls sending them down.

"And I'll make sure you don't bother me again!" The Magician said as he another energy blast, which absorbed the girls Pretty Cure energy.

"Are you girls okay~tutu?" Tori asked as she flew over to Niko as the other mascots doing the same for the other girls.

"No...He took our Pretty Cure energy."

**That's the end of Chapter 2 of the Movie! Hope you guys enjoyed it and tune in next time to see what happen to the girls without their powers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Horoscope Precure the Movie! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well. So get ready, because here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

_Previously on Horoscope Precure the Movie..._

_"Precure, Mirror Break!" They all yelled as glass that was colored rainbow fired at the Time Magician, only for it to meet too._

_"Impossible." Cure Aries yelled frustrated._

_"Haha, I told you that your energy blast cannot touch me. But mine can touch you!" The Time Magician then started to shoot energy blast at the girls sending them down._

_"And I'll make sure you don't bother me again!" The Magician said as he another energy blast, which absorbed the girls Pretty Cure energy._

_"Are you girls okay~tutu?" Tori asked as she flew over to Niko as the other mascots doing the same for the other girls._

_"No...He took our Pretty Cure energy."_

_And now..._

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening to us!" Arianna said as she got up from the ground frustrated.

"How can he just take our energy like that?" Niko asked as she helped her friends get up.

"Probably to make him stronger~baa." Baby said as she flew over to Kai," We just have to keep on fighting!"

"Yeah!" The other mascot said in agreement.

"But without our powers, how can we do that?" Yui asked.

"Because if we couldn't defeat him without our powers, what makes us heroes?" Arianna asked as everyone stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that Ari?" Harp asked.

"I think I know," Niko said as she stood forward," What she means is that the powers do not make the hero, but the person behind the mask makes the hero."

"So you're saying that we need to defeat this guy without our powers?" Kris asked in disbelief.

"What other choice do we have? Why do you think we were chosen to become Pretty Cure in the first place?" Arianna asked.

"Oh, I know!" Bunnie called out, claiming everyone's attention," Its because we all have the hearts and could of heroes. Its because we will never give up until the end."

"And its because we don't want the Horoscopes to ever be erased from history." Carlee said laying a hand on Bunnie shoulder, earning a smile.

"I had to learn that the Horoscopes were a wonderful thing, and not something that brings back so many bad memories." Gia put in, gaining a nod from Kris.

"If it weren't for me becoming a Pretty Cure, I wouldn't have been able to meet such good friends like you guys; even you Arianna." Dia said as she saw the shocked look on Arianna's face.

"I wouldn't be so close to my little sister." Belle said as she hugged Kai from the side.

"I wouldn't have been able to express myself like I do around you guys." Harp put in with a smile.

"She is kinda crazy." Yui said under her breath.

Harp glared at her.

"You see, because of all of this we all were able to make good friendships with each other." Arianna said. She then looked at Niko," But I was unable to make a really good friend because of my temper. I'm really sorry if I was ride to all of you. I guess I don't really like making new friends so much again, after I moved here."

Niko smiled as she took Arianna's hand into her own," It's okay. At first, I thought I wasn't going to make any friends either when I came to my new school. But I started to meet every single one of my friends everyday. Starting with Minnie, she was the first person I met at school. She was very sweet and caring. And when she found out I was a Pretty Cure, she was behind me one hundred percent."

Minnie smiled at her best friend.

"And then there's Bunnie...oh Bunnie." Niko said trying not to laugh," She was quite the character when me and Minnie first met her. But in the end, all she needed was a friend. And me and Minnie were able to understand who the true Bunnie is, a joyful and loveable girl that you'd keep close to you forever."

Bunnie giggled.

"And there's Carlee, we met her after Bunnie. She wanted a normal life as a student, but it was hard because she was a famous figure skater. So we decided to take her to my father's bakery, and she learned how to have fun without publicity. Even though she didn't want to be a Pretty Cure at first, she learned how to except it thanks to Bunnie."

Carlee hugged Bunnie.

"And Kris, she helped me understand that everyone is not good at everything. You just have to look deep into your heart and find what you're good at. She actually helped me find the club I was looking for."

Kris smirked.

"And last but not forgotten, Gia." Niko said as she turned to the blonde," When we all first met Gia, she seemed like an enemy to us all literally. But I wasn't going to give up on her, because I had the feeling that she wanted friend."

"Niko thought me that I shouldn't hide from people, but embrace them instead. She thought me to love not hate. I wish my brother would see what I've seen now. Friendship is the only way to happiness. That's why I'm glad I have friends like these girls, they're all the family I have right now." Gia put in, gaining a bright smile from Kris as well.

Kai giggled," That's really sweet." She looked at her friends," Let's try to make our friendship as special as theirs, okay?"

Yui, Harp, Belle, and Dia nodded.

Kai looked at Arianna," Together?"

Arianna smiled," Together."

"Foolish humans, why aren't you dead." The Time Magician asked as all 12 faced him.

"Because with the power of our friendship, nothing can bring us down!" Niko said.

The Time Magician glared at them before a purple aurora surrounding him," This will teach you to not step in my way.

Suddenly, his whole body started to transform into a purple goo-like substance causing the girls to become startled. Soon, his whole body towered over the town.

"He's huge!" Bunnie said in shock.

"That's not going to stop us." Arianna said as she looked at Niko who nodded.

* * *

_Back in the Movie Theater..._

_"Mina, the girls are in a pinch~tutu!" Tori yelled to the audience who gasped._

_"We need to use the Miracle Lights to help them~baa!" Baby yelled as she held up her light._

_"Everyone, with all your power and hearts, yell out to the Precure!" The mascots yelled as they waved their lights in the air._

_The audience did the same as well," Kabate, Pretty Cure!"_

_"Louder!" The mascots yelled._

_"KABATE, PRETTY CURE!" The audience yelled louder._

* * *

_Back to the Movie..._

The people of the town saw the black sky forming around them and they all began to get scared.

One little girl with brown hair and blue eyes tugged on her mother's sweater," Mama, are we in trouble?"

The mother looked down at her daughter and smiled," No sweetheart, because Pretty Cure is going to save us."

The little girl looked at her mother and smiled. She then waved her hands in the air and started to call out," Kabate, Pretty Cure!"

Her mother saw this as she began to call out as well," Kabate, Pretty Cure!"

Other people passing by looked at them, before they decided to do the same as well," Kabate, Pretty Cure!"

Meanwhile, the girls started to hear the cheers of the people.

"Do you guys hear that?" Yui asked as they listened closer.

"They're cheering for us." Minnie said with a smile.

Arianna nodded as she looked at everyone," Mina, thank you. You've shown me the way of friendship. And it's time to put it to the test."

Everyone nodded as they faced the now big glob of goo Magician.

"You still stand.?

"Yes we do, and we're not going down anymore!" The girls yelled as they began to glow a bright pink color.

"Kabate, Pretty Cure!" The little girl yelled louder enough for all 12 to hear her call, unlocking a new transformation: Element Mirror.

* * *

"Precure, Elemental Slash!" The twelve girls yelled.

Cure Taurus, Cure Virgo, and Cure Capricorn's bodies glowed a green color.

Cure Aries, Cure Leo, and Cure Sagittarius' bodies glowed a orange color.

Cure Gemini, Cure Libra, and Cure Aquarius' bodies glowed a purple color.

Cure Scorpio, Cure Cancer, and Cure Pisces' bodies glowed a blue color.

"Place my element!" They all called.

Cure Taurus, Cure Virgo, and Cure Capricorn's outfits were the same, only changed in color. Their clothes were now Green because their element is Earth. They have a leaf crown wrapped around their heads. They joined hands as vines wrapped around their bodies, now showing a pure white dress with a few green details. They also had white sandal-like heels (think Greece) and green ribbon on their arms. They blew a kiss to the air as leaves surrounded them, making them gain small white wings on their backs that also had green details

"Element of Earth!" The three girls yelled.

"Cure Taurus!"

"Cure Virgo!"

"Cure Capricorn!"

"Earth!" They finished as they did their regular poses.

Cure Aries, Cure Leo, and Cure Sagittarius' outfits are also still the same, only changed into Orange. That's because their element is Fire. They had a rose crown wrapped around their heads. They too joined hands as fire flames wrapped around their bodies, now showing a pure white dress with a few orange details. They also have white heels with ribbon wrapped around their legs. They also gained white fingerless gloves. They bowed formally as small white wings appeared on their backs with orange details.

"Element of Fire!" They yelled.

"Cure Aries!"

"Cure Leo!"

"Cure Sagittarius!"

"Fire!" They finished as they did their regular poses.

Cure Gemini, Cure Libra, and Cure Aquarius outfits were the same as well, only in the color purple. Their element is Air. They had daisies wrapped around their heads like a crown. They joined hands as a breeze of wind wrapped around there bodies, making a pure white dress with purple details appear. They now had short white boots with white stockings. They gained white gloves. They twirled around and gained small white wings on their backs with purple details.

"Element of Air!" They yelled.

"Cure Gemini!"

"Cure Libra!"

"Cure Aquarius!"

"Air!" They finished as they did their regular poses.

Cure Scorpio, Cure Cancer, and Cure Pisces outfits were the same, only in the color blue. Their element was Water. They had blue flowers wrapped around their heads like crowns. They joined hands as a string of water was wrapped around their bodies, making a pure white dress with blue designs appear. They also gained long white boots with blue shoelaces. They gained long white gloves. They arched their backs as small white wings with blue details appeared on their backs.

"Element of Water!" They yelled.

"Cure Scorpio!"

"Cure Cancer!"

"Cure Pisces!"

"Water!" They yelled as they did their regular poses.

"Elemental Passion, open my heart!" The 12 girls yelled as they joined together to make a pose," Elemental Horoscope Precure!"

* * *

"Yay, mina you've unlocked Elemental power~tutu!" Tori yelled happily.

"Come on girls, let's show this Time Magician why they call us heroes!" Cure Aries said as the girls nodded.

"What's this?" The Time Magician yelled as he saw the girls flying towards him. He shot energy blast at them trying to get them off course.

But the girls easily dodged it, continuing to fly towards the Time Magician.

The fairy mascots decided to take this opportunity to hand out Miracle Lights to the crowd that was watching the girls battle.

"Everyone, please help the Pretty Cure. They need all the support they can get~vicu!" Vicky said.

"With all your power, yell out Kabate Precure~gemu!" Gemily said.

"1 and 2, Kabate Pretty Cure!" The mascots yelled.

The crowd began to follow," Kabate, Pretty Cure."

Niko looked down at the cheering crowd and smiled," Let's do this girls, for everyone in this town!"

"Right!" They all said as they began to glow their element color.

"Resonate my element power, Power of Earth." Cure Taurus, Virgo, and Capricorn yelled as they began to form a green beam.

"Set Free my element power, Power of Fire!" Cure Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius yelled as they formed an orange beam.

"Harmonize my element power, Power of Air!" Cure Gemini, Libra, and Aquarius yelled as they formed a purple beam.

"Eternal my element power, Power of Water!" Cure Scorpio, Cancer, and Pisces yelled as they formed a blue beam.

"All the element and Horoscopes combined!" The girls yelled as they put their beam together, creating a big white beam," Precure, Magic Horoscope Elemental Dream!" They fired the whole beam at the Time Magician, who began to resist it.

The girls began to put more energy into it.

Finally it went through him.

"Nooooooo!" He yelled as he disappeared into a vortex of light.

Soon after, the sky turned back into its regular blue color with white puffy clouds to accompany it. The crowd began to cheer as everything was back to normal now. The girls now DE transformed were hugging and cheering after a job well done.

"We did it, and now Mom and Dad will be okay!" Niko said as she hugged her friends.

"It's good to know that everything in the future will be fine." Kai said as she smiled to Niko.

"Haha, maybe being late wasn't a bad thing." Belle said as she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Belle, please." Kai said as she protested for her sister to get off.

Everyone laughed.

Arianna approached Niko and smiled," Thanks Niko, now I know that I can treat my friends like they are my sisters."

"No problem Arianna, and now I know that I can continue to fight alongside my friends to bring False to his knees." Niko said with a thumbs up.

Arianna nodded," Don't let me down."

"Okay!" Niko said as they high fived.

"Well, Niko did say it was her birthday. Before you guys go, why don't we have a little celebration? One to remember the day we met." Harp suggested.

Everyone agreed as they went back to Kai's house.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" The girls sang to Niko as she blew out her candles on the cake that Yui had made for her.

"Thank you everyone, best birthday ever." Niko said as she hugged everyone.

"Niko, this is for you. I want you to have it." Kai said as she gave Niko a silver locket with a 'N' on the front.

Niko opened the locket and it played a sweet melody tune. Then, she gave a confused look and took something out of her pocket.

"I have the same locket." She showed Kai and everyone else, who were really shock," My-"

Everyone was confused as she stopped at mid-sentence.

"MAMA!?" Niko yelled out.

"Mama?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"Ehhh!" Kai shouted in pure shock.

"How come you figure this out now?" Arianna asked.

"I knew they they both had the same names and looks and everything; but once I saw the locket I knew it was her." Niko explained.

"I never knew I'd be an Aunt one day!" Belle yelled happily as she hugged her sister's neck.

"Belle, let go." Kai yelled, gasping for air.

Niko gave Kai the locket," Save it for me okay?"

Kai smiled as she nodded.

"Haha, Kai's going to be a Mama!" Harp sang as Kai chased after her, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

"Well, it looks like we have to go now." Niko said as Arianna nodded.

"Remember you promise." Arianna said.

"And remember yours." Niko said as well.

They both hugged.

"Bye my future niece, I'll never forget you!" Belle said as she hugged Niko tightly.

The girls laughed.

"See you back home then Niko." Kai said with a wink.

"Okay then, see you soon Mama." Niko said as she hugged her as well.

"Bunnie will never forget you guys!" Bunnie shouted," Never!"

They all went back to their timeline.

The girls then appeared in their time line, where they last left out at their party.

"Girls, there you are. We've been looking for you everywhere." Niko's mother said as they approached them.

Niko smiled and hugged her Mom," I love you Mom."

Her mother looked confused for a minute before she hugged back," I love you too."

"Guess who's here with presents." A voice called.

Niko's mother sighed as she went to go get the door.

The girls wondered who it was at the door.

Soon, 5 women came into the backyard carrying present. And the girls soon knew who exactly they were.

"I've come fore presents for my dear niece, who is finally turning 14!" A woman with black hair and silver eyes said as she walked over to Niko and hugged her.

"Belle, please to chock my daughter to death." Niko's mother said to her sister.

"Okay." She said as she let go.

The 5 girls walked over to the 6 girls and smiled.

The one who had dark red hair and brown eyes walked over to Niko and smiled," Remember our promise okay?"

Niko was shocked, but nodded anyway.

The 5 woman handed the girls each a present, Arianna giving Gia one as well and one to Niko making 6.

"There's are our Horoscope Keys. You can use them for a new transformation." Arianna explained.

The girls nodded," Thank you."

"Now, let's party!" Bunnie yelled as everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day.

**That's the end of the Movie everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it. Make sure you read this before you move on to any other chapters that I'm writing. I won't make any sense if you don't read the Movie first after Chapter 10. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.**


End file.
